Ghouls in a Vampiric World
by TrueRising
Summary: Japan was going through its everyday dealings against the ghouls, two, in particular, were suddenly taken from their world and arrived in a world where vampires have taken over. How will this world change?
1. A Strange New World

The world was destroyed, taken over by the bloodsuckers. The Vampires. In this devastated world were two bodies that were on the ground on the top of a roof of a high building.

The first person looked to be around the age of twelve, while the other looked sixteen. The bodies began to stir as they both got up from the ground.

The younger male had black straight hair along with red eyes, his skin was fair and had a lean muscular build. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with a white and red jacket on the outside along with black jeans, he had white tall combat boots as well.

The other male had slightly long black straight hair that slightly swayed to the right, his eyes were a pale black colour. His skin was fair and his build was similar to the previous. He wore a blue t-shirt with a hooded black jacket over the top.

He had on black jeans and white running shoes, and also a pair of black and white headphones around his neck. These two are Ryo Takura and Takashi Midora.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked. Takashi shrugged his shoulders and they both looked over the edge of the building they were in.

Only to see the destroyed land of the earth along with multiple buildings crashed into the ground.

"Holy shit..." Takashi muttered.

"Ditto on that, it looks like a tornado passed through, though it does seem to be destroyed by people since we can see that it's only been destroyed in the crucial areas."

"True that, but I wonder who caused, couldn't have been a regular person, a Ghoul perhaps?" Takashi suggested.

"I doubt so, I can't seem to pick up the scent of a single Ghoul besides us, there are humans but also something else..."

Takashi sniffed the air and also seemed to notice the foreign smell in the air. "I wonder what it is. This also looks like Japan, but completely ruined."

"We were just in Japan a second ago, and it certainly didn't look like this."

"Possibly we're in an alternate dimension, a parallel world to be exact."

"Most likely, this scent we're smelling is filled with a lot of blood, I smell both a human and a foreign."

"We should go and check it out, see what we're dealing with here," Takashi added.

"Good idea."

* * *

Takashi and Ryo were running across the streets at inhumane speed, they only stopped upon reaching a group of buildings that were knocked over.

"Wow, someone was busy," Ryo stated.

"I know, talk about being thorough," Takashi responded.

True to their words, the buildings were all pretty much completely toppled over, with only pretty much the first and second floor remaining on each.

"The scent is coming from over there," Ryo added. He pointed towards one of the buildings.

They both ran over and hid behind a bunch of the rubble and popped their heads over to look. When they did, they saw a man being pinned to the wall by his throat.

The person holding the man was a figure wearing white clothing along with a hood, most likely a male from the build.

"Please, let me live!" The man begged. He had managed to speak while being held.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really thirsty right now, so you'll have to so." The man then snapped the guy's neck before sinking his teeth into the neck. "I am a Vampire after all"

The boys watched as the body went limp and a trail of blood trickled down the body from the place where he was bitten.

"Vampires?"

"It would seem that in this world, Vampires actually exist," Takashi added. They were slightly surprised, a fantasy creature actually existing, but considering what their lives were like, it didn't affect them much.

"Should we kill him?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, we need a refill anyway, don't want to be going crazy any time soon, this is also a good way to see if we can actually eat Vampires."

"Good point."

"Want to have the honours?" Ryo nodded his head and left the hiding place. As the Vampire was drinking, he heard a sound an turned to see Ryo.

"Kids like you shouldn't be walking around carelessly, you know?" The vampire smirked. Ryo didn't look fazed at all. "Not even a word?"

The Vampire shrugged his shoulders before leaping at Ryo who's eyes were shadowed by his hair. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he tilted his head and avoided the fist of the Vampire.

"What?" The Vampire sounded. He was then sent back by a powerful force.

The Vampire smashed into the wall before slowly getting up, he felt pain in his arm and looked to see it was gone. Blood gushed from the wound.

"What the hell? How in the world did the brat..." The Vampire was about to shout at Ryo, only to freeze when he looked to see Ryo's face.

A sharp smirk was present of Ryo's face as he looked at the Vampire, what installed absolute fear into the bloodsucker was the demonic eye that glared down at him.

"You should really think about who you attack before you actually do it." Ryo's voice sounded demented, clearly a demonic feeling just from hearing it.

The Vampire could only stare in fear, he was looking at a demon, no... something far worse than any demon imaginable.

"Wh-What are you?" The Vampire stuttered. Ryo blinked a couple times before smiling devilishly at the bloodsucker.

"I'm a nightmare to both humans and Vampires, we are what keep you awake, we never rest and neither will our prey, for I am a Ghoul!"

With that four tentacles exploded from Ryo's back, this caused the Vampire to cower and scream in fright as the disgusting sound of the Kagune emerging sounded. His kagune was a kokaku that was blue and green along with red pulsating veins.

Four of the tentacles were slithering calmy about behind him as he stared down at the scared bloodsucker. He smirked before he cracked his finger as the tentacles flailed around before pointing dangerously at the bloodsucker.

"Y-You're a monster!" The Vampire yelled. Ryo blinked at this and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not really one to talk, but whatever." There was a flash as the Vampire blinked and looked to see his other arm gone.

"H-How!?" He looked at Ryo who had his arm in one of the tentacles.

"I wonder if we Ghouls can even eat Vampires." The Vampire watched in horror as Ryo consumed the arm like a simple snack, he just backed away utterly terrified. "Wow, your flesh tastes better than humans, I know what I'm eating now."

"St-Stay back!" Ryo put his devilish smile back on before his four tentacles launched at the bloodsucker before everything went black.


	2. Horsemen of John

**A/N: Some things will be changed about the Tokyo Ghoul story, such as certain people still be alive.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts

* * *

"You could have done that little feast of yours a bit cleaner, couldn't you?" Takashi asked. He was currently eating the arm of the Vampire Ryo killed before as they walked across the buildings.

"What's the fun in that? True, there might have been a bit too much blood, but still, making a bit of a mess is enjoyable." Ryo responded. He had already had his fair share back at the building so he wasn't hungry.

"While that may be correct, you ended up attracting a lot of attention of the other Vampires that caught the scent of their fallen one."

"So what? That'll show them that someone is out there who will show them no mercy." Ryo shrugged. Takashi stared at his friend before agreeing.

"Anyway, where do you think the humans in this world are?" Takashi wondered. They had noticed while adventuring that they had seen many Vampires but very few Humans.

"Either they've been enslaved, killed, or are hiding somewhere. It does feel like an apocalypse setting but without the zombies."

"I guess..."

"But what I want to know is if the Humans have a way of combating the Vampires," Ryo stated. Takashi thought on the matter.

"I would say so." Ryo turned his head and looked at Takashi curiously. "I'm saying that since if they didn't, how would they still be alive?"

"I don't know, maybe this little Vampire and Human skirmish started not too long ago."

"..."

"..."

"Do you always have to find something wrong with my theories?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Gruesome?" The voice of a female rung through the air. It belonged to a pink haired vampire that had looks that would make any person feel in love.

"Yes, when we arrived at the large scent of blood, we found one of our own damaged far beyond repair." One of the common Vampires stated.

"His ability to regenerate was completely negated and any possible way of regenerating ceased to exist." Another added.

"Hm~..." The female Vampire muttered. She narrowed her red eyes as she held a thinking position.

This person was non-other than Krul Tepes, the third progenitor of the Vampires. Someone of high standing within the Vampire hierarchy.

"We had found him completely mutilated, the cause has yet to be found." A third common Vampire stated.

"I see... then you are dismissed, find anything on what could have done something like this and report it to me."

"Right!"

With that, Krul watched as the three Vampires walked out of the room and out of her sight before she turned and muttered to herself.

"Who could have done this? Not the Humans, and it can't be the work of a Cursed Gear, otherwise he would have been completely disintegrated..."

Krul pondered on the topic for a bit before sighing and giving a small shrug.

"No matter, I doubt it'll be much of a threat to us."

* * *

"I've been wondering." Ryo voiced. Takashi turned curiously towards the younger Ghoul as they jumped from roof to roof at intense speed.

"What's up?"

"Do you think that any of the other Ghouls have been transported here?"

Takashi looked surprised for a moment before thinking. "Possibly. I wouldn't mind if our friend Kaneki was here, but it will be a damn hassle if Yamori or Tatara was here."

"No kidding," Ryo muttered. Both of them never liked Yamori for obvious reasons and Tatara since they never really liked the members of Aogiri Tree.

"Wait, you see that?" Ryo blinked in confusion before looking forwards to where Takashi pointed, he rose an eyebrow at the sight.

Walking along the streets were strange large creatures with various different body parts, they looked like something you would see in nightmares.

"What the hell is that?" Ryo wondered. They watched as they witnessed the strange creatures scan the areas they were walking.

"Not sure, but whatever they are, I would never want them in my stomach even if they were the most delicious thing in the world."

"I can agree with you on that one. So, should we kill them?"

"Nah, let's just leave them be, let's just see if we can find some Vampires to eat."

"Okay then, nothing better to do." Just as they were about to sprint across the rooftops again, they were stopped by five Vampires that surrounded them. "What's this now?"

"So, you strange masked freaks. I don't know what you are, you smell Human but there's also something else, but either you're going to die."

The two Ghouls just looked at the Vampire that spoke with bored eyes, this angered the Vampires as they didn't get a reaction.

"You going to say something or what?!" One of the others shouted in irritation.

The two of them just looked at each other before nodding, they decided to do something, something that they learned from their friend Kaneki! They gave them all the bird.

"..." The Vampires didn't know what to do, their mouths slightly loosened and hanged a bit from disbelief.

"You pieces of shit!"

They put their fingers down before looking at the person who appeared to be the leader of their little group.

They watched as the Vampire was about to charge but stopped when he felt something wrong, he looked down to see the entire right side of his stomach area was cut off.

The other four Vampires stepped back in shock, they looked towards the Ghouls only to shrink in fright from the predatory gaze they gave.

Ryo and Takashi's left eyes had changed into their Kakugan, the Vampires looked in shock at the thing that was waving behind Takashi.

Emerged from the older Ghoul's back was his Kagune, his Bikaku. It extended from his tail bone and swayed slightly before slamming repeatedly against the ground making small cracks.

The Bikaku was mostly covered in silver armour platings that were separated into multiple segments of diamond shaped plates, at the end of the Kagune were metal spikes with webbings which were red and blue in colour that attached the spikes together. The end of the Bikaku was curved and had a scythe-like appearance.

"What the he-!" The Vampire didn't get to finish as all they could see were countless lashes that struck all five of them repeatedly.

It was Takashi's Bikaku that was lashing all around almost looking invisible at how fast it was moving, Takashi stopped as his Kagune retreated back into his back.

Silence ruled the area as only the wind could be heard blowing past, a couple of seconds later, the bodies of the Vampires all fell to the ground with blood gushing everywhere.

Their bodies were completely sliced into tiny bits of flesh, blood spread all over the roof as both the Ghoul's eyes change back.

"And you're the one that tells me to work cleaner." Ryo mused. He looked at the blood with a bored look.

"Shut up, they were annoying."


	3. Rewrite

**I have decided to rewrite this story. The story has been published quite recently and has been called 'Mark of the Ghouls'. I wasn't satisfied by the way in which I wrote this story here, so I had decided to redo it. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**


End file.
